<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Library by freshfreddyjones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659929">The Library</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshfreddyjones/pseuds/freshfreddyjones'>freshfreddyjones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AtLA AU, F/F, M/M, jon is wan shi tong, martin is aang, tbh it’s just me messing around, this is my first fic, tim is sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshfreddyjones/pseuds/freshfreddyjones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The owl’s head spins slowly until it’s eyes focus on them. </p><p>“I know you’re back there.”</p><p>Martin looks to Tim for some sort of plan, but before he can do anything, Sasha runs out from behind the column.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Sasha James, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, Ba Sing Se.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The owl’s head spins slowly until it’s eyes focus on them. </p><p>“I know you’re back there.”</p><p>Martin looks to Tim for some sort of plan, but before he can do anything, Sasha runs out from behind the column.</p><p>“Hello, I’m Sasha James, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, Ba Sing Se.”</p><p>“You should leave the way you came,” the spirit looks towards their rope, “unless you want to become the Headless Archivist.”</p><p>Tim apparently takes this as his cue, and steps out of his hiding place. Martin and Basira follow his lead.</p><p>“Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world?” Tim asks.</p><p>“Yes, I am Jonathan Sims, he who knows 10,000 things. And you are obviously humans, which, by the way, are no longer permitted in my study.”</p><p>The spirit’s voice is coupled with a layer of static that makes Martin’s head hurt, and it towers over all of them menacingly. But hey, he’s not one to judge on first appearances, so he decides to ask, “What do you have against humans?”</p><p>“Humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans, like that firebender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy her enemy. So, who are you trying to destroy?” The owl leans forward into Tim’s face. Martin sucks in a breath. Maybe the spirit can sense Tim’s anger. Maybe he knows why Tim really came here. </p><p>“What? No... n-no destroying, we’re, we’re not into that,” Tim sputters.</p><p>“Then why have you come here?”</p><p>“Ummm... knowledge for... knowledge’s sake?”</p><p>They all wait a beat.</p><p>“If you’re going to lie to an all-knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is pretty much ripped straight from the ATLA episode but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>